Take Me Away
by Adayana True
Summary: A story with love/action/comedy and lots of DRAMA, what more do you need to know
1. Chapter 1

**Take me away**

**By: Adayana True**

**Chapter 1**

`They` were right behind me. I ran through the trees trying desperately to get away, but I knew soon they would catch up with me. I knew they were after my child, but I would not let them have her, not as long as I was alive. I ran farther until I could run no longer. Stopping my path was a cliff. How foolish I was to have come this way. I turned around sensing the presence of the demons behind me. Looking down at my baby I knew that I would never get a chance to see her grow up. I hugged my baby close to me one last time then placed her down on the ground. She looked up to me, like she was expecting me to pick her back up again. I turned away from her getting into a fighting stance. I looked around me and noticed that the demons were all surrounding me, but one stood out the most from all the rest.

His long hair blew in the cold nights air behind him. He was dressed in traditional clothing that made him look like a lord. He approached me holding his sword in his hand. "You have no where to run human, so just give me the child and maybe I might just spare your life." The youkia smirked and pointed his sword at me.

"I will never give you my child" I closed my hands in anger "you will have to kill me first"

The demon smiled and raised his left arm in the air " I was hoping you were going to say that" Bringing his arm down the demons charged at me from left to right. I fought them of as long as I could useing my miko powers as a shield. I knew it wouldn't last that long because I was already too weak from trying to get away. "What's the matter human, your shield seems to be wearing off " with that the demon came at me like lighting and before I knew it his hands were around my throat.

I stared at the demon before me with hatred in my eyes. It was getting harder to breathe and I knew I wouldn't live much longer. I looked down one last time at my baby on the ground. She was crying, how I wanted so badly to just go over there and hold her and then tell her everything was all right. I closed my eyes as a single tear rolled down my cheek. " I'm… sorry Ka….gome please forgive me…………"

The demons pov.

When the miko in my hands went limp I through her over the cliff. She was a pathetic miko after all. I looked at the child and went to pick her up. As soon as I touched her, my whole entire hand felt like it was on fire. I jumped back a little looking down at my hand. It appeared as if nothing was wrong with it but it still hurt like hell.

I turned my direction back to the miko child. I took off my sash and wrapped it around the child. Soon she stopped crying and fell asleep in my arms. Why my master wanted this human child I did not know, she was human after all.

The demon wrapped the baby tighter in the blanket and soared off into the sky heading towards his masters castle.

**Well what do you think**

**Did it leave you wanting more**

**I hope it did (crosses her fingers)**

**Well there's the review button go ahead and press it, it wont bite ^_^**

**See ya later**

**Adayana True**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Umm…lets see now how does this go again. Oh yeah now I remember cough I am the right full owner of Inuyasha and nobody can take that away from me evil laugh . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. ………… . . . . . . Just kidding but one can dream cant they.**

**Take Me Away**

**Chapter 2**

**Plans**

A dark figure appeared before his servant. " Well, has he retrivied the child?"

"Yes master Naraku." Narakus servant bowed at his feet awaiting his orders.

"Good, Tell him that he can take the child with him." Naraku walked back to his window in the corner of the room, with an evil smirk on his face.

"But master I thought you were going to use the child as a…."

"I haven't changed my mind about that, right now shes of no use to me."

"But master Sanoki has no Knowledge of taking care of a little girl, much less a miko"

"I am aware of that, so that is why I'm sending you with them, Kikyou." Naraku looked at her surprised face. She stood up and looked at her master.

"When does you wish for our return?"

"I will send for you when I feel that she is ready, oh and take this." Naraku pulled out a small vial with a clear liquid in side. " I want you to start slipping this in her food when she turns five." He tossed it into Kikyou's hands.

"What is it for?"

"Just do as I ask, now go." Kikyou bowed then turned to leave looking at the vial in her hands.

Outside the castle...

The child in my arms was starting to awaken. _'Please don't start crying, Damn it just how long do I have to wait out here for'_. My attention was drawn back to the child as it moved its arms and legs around in my sash. I looked into its blue eyes._'She's cute for a human…. Wait where did that come from, shit I wish that they would hurry up.'_

"Lord Sanoki" _'its about time'_

I turned around looking at the female demon before me. She was swaying her fan by her side as she walked closer to me. "Kagura, what do you want, did Naraku send you to come and collect the child." Showing her the child in my arms, she looked at it in disgust.

"No, I am not here to collect this…. Child" smirking she walks closer to me. "As soon as I heard that you were back I decided to come and see you."

"Oh, 'shit I don't need this right now' what is it that you wanted to see me about." I pulled the child closer to me. I don't know why I did that, but I did. "Please do keep it short though I have somewhere I need to be."

She looked at me trying to give me one of her sexy looks, which actually was quite funny to see. The thing though that always disturbed me was the look of lust in her eyes. It's practically the same thing every time she wanted to 'see me'.

"Oh really, did your mission go well, you didn't get any injuries did you." She placed her hand on my shoulder as if it were supposed to be comforting. Of coarse I shrugged it off.

"Look I think I can take care of myself but thank you for your. …Concern."

"Lord Sanoki." I looked to my left to see a woman with a traveling bag on her side.

"Yes? Are you here for the child." I turned to her then walked up to her. I could already tell that she was a human. She looked to be about in her early 20s. She had long black hair, and a great figure. _'Too bad she's human…. Damn it I must be tired.'_

"No."

"Excuse me O.o, look I have to be somewhere." _'I can't believe this.'_

"Master Naraku wants you to take the child home with you." _'I defiantly don't believe this'_

"How can he expect me to take care of a baby?!"

"He doesn't, that is why I am going with you." The woman took the baby out of my arms. She was finally awake, and she was crying. _'Today is not my day.'_

"Well look who just became a babysitter." Kagura chuckled then left the woman and me out side.

I turned to the woman holding the baby. " What is your name human?"

"Kikyou, my Lord."

"Fine lets go then I don't wish to stay at this place much longer."

I can't believe what is happening. My students are not going to like this. I looked at the woman beside me as I walked. She was singing softly to the baby.

"Umm, my lord do you know what the child's name is."

_'Hmm…what was the child's name. I think it was..yes I remember that women called her Kagome.'_

"My lord?"

"Oh yes the child's name is Kagome."

The baby giggled as the woman tickled her lightly on the stomach.

"Kagome, what a beautiful name"

_'Yes it is'_

**Well that's it for now.**

**I hope you enjoyed the 2nd chapter. I hope that I get plenty of reviews hint hint**

**Anyways please review**

**Adayana True**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Take me away**

**by Adyana true**

_**Five years later**_

I ran, I had to, she wanted me to do something unthinkable...again. She was still close, I can hear her calling out my name. But I was safe, I was in my secret hide out, it was a hollow tree and I was the only person who knew how to get inside, so nobody could ever find me here.

"she'll never find me in here" I laughed, Kikyo was so stupid ^_^

'you know you should really take a bath, I could smell you from a mile away' O.O uh oh

It was to late he had already grabbed me from behind before I could even turn around "Inuyasha let me go, your so mean" I kicked and screamed but no matter what I couldn't get free.

"Kikyo, I found her shes over here." Inuyasha swung me around in the air. It was making me ill. I reached for my sandal and hit him upside the head.

"i hate you Inuyasha, your such a tattletale put me down." I heard her coming from behind the trees, its to late now there was no escape. " No No No let me go Inuyasha!"

"Kagome, where have you been, why do you insist on running away from me every time." Kikyo grabbed me out of Inuyasha hands. "thank you Inuyasha, I had no idea where she had run off to."'

I stuck my tongue out at Inuyasha. He was always sucking up to Lady Kikyo.

"you know if you need any help drowning the kid, I will be glad to help."

"thank you Inuyasha but you should get back to the village, Lord Sanoki would be mad if you skipped out on training again." Kikyo grabbed my hand firmly "and if you don't behave little Missy I'll tell Lord Sanoki on you too."

"No please don't tell, I wont run away anymore, I promise." I don't like it when lord Sanoki is mad at me, and Kikyo knew it, that's why I hated her the most.

Inuyasha laughed at me while he was leaving, If only he hadn't found me, I could have been safe in my tree, and I wouldn't have to take a bath.

"okay then , lets go today is a big day for you Kagome its your birthday after all, so you have to take a bath and wear the dress that I gave you."

"okay.." I dragged my feet a little as we walked back to the village. Even though I agreed to it, doesn't mean I wasn't going to make it easy for her.

**That's it for now, I hope you liked it, the next chapter will be longer**

**I pinky swear **

**Thank you for reading my story**

**Adayana True**


End file.
